Goofy, Fortress, and the Cystal Ball
by Swt-angel92
Summary: Everybody know goofy dumb, But do you how he got so dumb well let you the story....


**Okay this was my english homework, my teacher gave us three card on each card write a Person, Place and Thing. So i got these three and then we have to write a story about it and yah...**

**Sorry if the ending crappy i was in a hurry....enjoy **

* * *

**Goofy, Fortress, and the Crystal Ball**

Everybody know goofy dumb, But do you how he got so dumb well let you the story. It all happen in the wonderful world of Disney. Goofy being how smart he was then, was lecturing Donald duck about the way he talk. But when the duck got, mad he turn crazy.

"I dun kare!" shouted Donald at Goofy.

"But the way to talk is very unacceptable" reply the dog thing.

Donald had it already, he was going to do some thing so evil! Everyday Goofy will go and read all the book in the Disney library, to get smarter.

So Donald found an forbidden book call "The Guide to Intelligent" and hand it to Goofy as a sorry for what happen before. Well of course goofy was interested in the book it said "Guide to Intelligent".

The book was about an secret fortress hidden in the dark woods of Disneyland, it is said that there is a crystal ball that will give you a gift of smartness, but you must answer all it three question right or it will turn you dumb.

Goofy was so excited by the book he went to look of the fortress. It took him seven day until he finally found the fortress. The Fortress look like a castle, so huge and big, it was black and cover with ivy. As Goofy walk in the fortress, opening the door with cautious. He look around, but all he can see was pitch black. Goofy walk carefully down a long black hallway until he bump into something that feel like a door, as he open it he heard a voice...

"Who dare enter the Fortress of Doom!!!" it sound so deep and spooky that it give shiver up Goofy's back.

Goofy walk in to see where the voice was coming from. There in the small red room was a enormous crystal ball Goofy watch as a head display in the round ball. The head was pure white with long black hair and two mouse ears sticking out of it head. But the thing that scare Goofy the most was it eyes they're were cold, bloodshot eyes.

"SPEAK! You stupid dog!" it yelled again

"Err...my name is Goofy and I'm here-"

"I'm know what you're here for, I'm not stupid!" yelled the crystal ball, "I am of course, the smartest of all crystal ball, Miss Smarty-pants!"

"Okay..." said Goofy staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Okay then lets get started, there will be three question, if you answer one wrong I'll turn you stupid okay, okay."

"I'm ready!" said Goofy

"Okay Number One...What is the Scientific Notation of 5,400,000?"

"Hehe easy," answer Goofy, "it 5.4 x 10 to the power of 6."

"Hmtp! Correct! Kay now second question," said Miss Smarty-pants, "two friends play a game of tic tack toe. They both have the same number of points, but there no tie. How can this be?"

This was a little bit harder. He thought about it for a little while then answer it.

"Well that simple their not playing each other." explained Goofy.

"Poopie, that is once again correct!" she said sadly as she watch Goofy did a little dance.

"Stop that!" yelled Miss Smarty-pants, he stop in his track and look at her seriously, "Here is the final question spell Pennsylvania."

Oh no! Goofy thought, he read lots of book but he never red any books about Pennsylvania, so he never new how to spell Pennsylvania. So he took a wild guess.

"Umm...it umm..." stumbled Goofy.

"Yes.....what is it?" a smile appear on her face as if she new Goofy didn't know how to spell Pennsylvania.

"Umm...P-E-N-S-A-I-L-N-I-A..." Goofy watch in fear as Miss Smarty-pants's crystal ball turn blood red!

"Muhahahaha WRONG!!!" said Miss Smarty-pants, "Now I will turn you stupid! Muhahaha!"

"Please know! I can't turn stupid noooooooo!" yelled Goofy...

POOF!

"Err? Were I am I err who are you?" said Goofy

"Hehe it work! Muhahaha!" laughed Miss Smarty-pants

And well that how Goofy got dumb by not knowing how to spell Pennsylvania.

* * *

**Yup, and that how he stupid. crappy ending is it...well i got an A anywayz yah for meh!**


End file.
